object_opposefandomcom-20200215-history
Gear
Gear, labeled''' The Prankster', is a male contestants on Object Oppose, and was captain of Team Motor Tires. Personality Gear likes to mess with people when ever he feels like it, he comes up with many ideas to prank other people, especially people that can get pranked easily. Unlike everyone else, Gear has an audacity to make odd faces when ever he gets hit by something or someone. Courage In "Race in Order," Gear got tired of seeing Taoism fighting with himself. When Taoism's evil personality said "what you going to do about it?," Gear kicked him. Puff Ball asked Gear why he did that. When the challenge on being the team captain started, Gear was puzzled on his paper. Gear cheated by throwing a rock at Phone and taking her paper. Gear erased her name so he can put his name. Gear ripped up his old paper. Gear was the first person to turn in a paper. When the contest was over. Gear and Gel Ball were the team captains. Gear was first to pick a person to be on his team. Gear picked Leaf to be on his team. Leaf told Gear to pick Phone, Gear wasn't so sure, but he did. Leaf asked if Taoism can just, Gear really wasn't sure, because he doesn't like him, but he did. Gear chose Flashlight last. When it was team pick a team name, Gear prefered his team to be called The Motor Tires. In "Jello is Never Difficult," Gear lifted up a heavy rock, and throw it at Taoism. When it was time for the elimination, Gear voted Sponge to be eliminated. Sponge slapped Gear for saying "You're very athletic, but you're not bright." When it was time for second challenge, Gear found himself a Gelatin book. When it was judging time, Gear was the first to be judged, he made a blueberry gelatin. Tiffany and Kaelyn was that Gear's gelatin was very blue, but it didn't have that much flavor. Gear got an eleven out of twenty. When Tiffany was talking about Phone's test, Gear was worried that something would snap. Kaelyn saw that Gear cheated, Gear was suprised, Gear tried to explain to Phone why he did that. In "There's Never Too Much Snow," Tiffany told Gear to be on The Ever Glue Stix. When Tiffany said "To start, Gear will be battling with Phone," Gear got suprised. When the third challenge started, Gear was scared of Phone, but not until he caught the snowball Phone threw. When Phone saw that Gear cought the snowball that she threw, she got scared of him. Gear threw the snowball Phone had back at her. Gear's team was up for elimination, and Tiffany gave him an immunity. Gear thought he was staying on the other team, Tiffany said he was only helping. In "Cleaning Insanity," Gear saw that OJ was seperated from Salt and Pepper, and also the cars, he decided do a prank on Salt by telling her that OJ is trapped in one of the cars. When Salt realized she's been fooled, she hit Gear telling him to never fool her again. Gear complained that it was just a prank. Before Gear said that Salt was stupid, she threw a sponge and a bucket at him. In "The Red Diamond," Gear recieved the most votes to be eliminated. He was wondering and complaining why he was eliminated. Phone told Gear that it probably had something to do with him and Salt. Gear tried to stop Microphone from eliminating him, but he failed by tripping over a keyboard. Trivia *Gear is similar to Knife and Bomb from ''Inanimate Insanity. '' **They're grey. **Knife: They both have the same personality. ***They were the first characters to kill someone. ***They both are made of metal. **Bomb: They both have an audacity to make odd faces. *Gear is similar to the one from ''Object Insanity. Category:Male Category:Flat Category:Possibly Round Category:Grey Category:Arms and Legs Category:Eliminated Category:Metal Category:Contestant